


Down Time

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Old Sport, The Great Gatsby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the quiet time between cases that was her favorite. The time where the brothers weren't fighting. Where nothing really dramatic occurred and she could sit on the sofa with a good book without being interrupted about some crazy homicidal ghost or yet another vampire nest that needed to be dealt with. And that's just what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

It was the quiet time between cases that was her favorite. The time where the brothers weren’t fighting. Where nothing really dramatic occurred and she could sit on the sofa with a good book without being interrupted about some crazy homicidal ghost or yet another vampire nest that needed to be dealt with. And that’s just what she did.

She had just started a book that Sam had gotten her earlier that week. When he came to the bunker with the book, he told her that he saw it in the display window of an old book shop and instantly thought of her. Dean had laughed at the his brother, but she thought it was sweet of him to think of her while on a case. She had given him a peck on his stubbled cheek and put it on the nightstand next to her bed.

Jay Gatsby had just addressed Nick Carraway as ‘Old Sport’ for the tenth time in the novel when she felt the sofa dip, signaling to her that someone was with her. She marked her place and looked up to find Sam smiling down at her, a book in his own hands. She smiled back and scooted closer to his warm body. He set the book on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side. He smelled like detergent and his shampoo. She loved it.

“Hey.” Sam said, his voice deep and low.

“Hey yourself.” She replied, looking up at him and reflecting his smile with one of her own. She rested her head on his shoulder and opened her book back up, beginning to read again.

“Good book?” He asked.

“Oh yeah.” She answered, her eyes never leaving the words on the page. “Thanks.” She added after a moment. He chuckled and she could feel his voice vibrate through her body. 

“You know, we’ll have to watch the movie when you finish, right?” He asked rhetorically. Now it was her turn to laugh. Of course they would watch the movie adaption to the novel. That’s what they always did.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and snuggled closer to him. She felt his arms tighten around her body’s frame and his lips pecked the top of her head before resting his cheek lightly on her head. She smiled as she continued reading her book. He opened his own book - myths and legends - and started to read himself.

This moment was perfect to her. This was why she loved the time in between cases. Because she got to spend it with Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr?](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
